Blurred
by iPolaris
Summary: "Hey, Ea, do you know why you were b l i n d e d?" ; spin-off to Blinded • —Landkarte-centric


**A/N: **First of all—if you don't like shounen-ai and any hints of BL at all, don't read this, okay? But come on, have you seen how close they are in chapters these days? xD;; After writing Ea's POV in **_Blinded_**, I kinda got hooked with this pairing so here's my first Ea/Landkarte story. Settings were taken from _**Blinded **_itself, Kapitel 88 (if I'm not mistaken), and Kapitel 91.

**Dedicated to: **Shinku Tsuu-ki, _for inspiring me to do this to answer the question of Landkarte's logic of hurting Ea's eyes, instead of any other parts of his body _

Un-beta'ed. Mistakes are mine because if 07-Ghost is mine, everything will be gay and nothing will hurt. #shot

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**b l u r**

v. (used with object) 1. To obscure or sully; 2. Make indistinct; 3. Make dull or insensible  
v. (used without object) 1. To become indistinct; 2. To make blurs

* * *

_Hey, Ea, do you know why you were _**__****blinded**_?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

You know, I've always wanted to ask you this one thing.

Why was it that you've always looked at me with hatred?

I knew I didn't do anything wrong; at least, I tried to convince myself that I haven't done _anything _really to make you feel uncomfortable and uneasy. Relickt would tell me if I've done something bad, Profe would lecture me for hours, and Fest would comfort me when I felt down about it, so that was why I was pretty confident that I'd gain your trust because I've done _nothing _to hurt you.

But why were you trying to avoid me?

I just wanted to be close to you... I just wanted someone to be by my side. I'm not being selfish; I just wanted somebody to talk to, somebody, _anybody_, who's the same as me. The other Ghosts were ready to listen, I know that, but if I tried to go to them, wouldn't I be just an inconvenience? I didn't want that, to bother anyone with my 'childishness', so that's why I'm always 'pestering' you as your 'loafer'.

Candies, breads, biscuits… what do you want? I've got a lot of delicious foods from the outside every day! And I've always felt sad when you turn down my offers… Zehel was always after me because of this and Vertrag's being involved, too, you know!? So you should feel obligated or something whenever I'm in between their fights!

That straight face of yours often irritated me, too. I've never tried to tell you that; rather I have no wish to die again with your super punches, so that's why, I've prepared myself in this duty of teaching you the expressive vocabulary of the face, even if it costs me my life. I've swore never to see your annoying poker face again. It makes you look _fake_ so stop it, okay? Landkarte–sensei will guide you forever~ W–Wait, you don't have to look mad, haha! W–What're you—_OW_! It freaking hurts!

Did you also know that you're the only person I've done this for—the gifts, the bothering, the tea–making? I didn't care even if Zehel commented how I'm like a wife to you, and how Profe wanted to dress me like a girl every time she sees me because of it! So, that's why I was very happy when you said you like how I made your first tea. I like making tea, did you know that? It's like, putting all your feelings you feel for the person to drink into that cup, and especially if the emotions are glad and joyful, the tea will taste really good, like out of this world! The fun and feeling of drinking tea brings out peace, that thing I also like.

It's what I live for, did I tell you that? I guess not, didn't I? I was created to bring peace to the hearts of humans, and remove the darkness from within them, turning them back to pure white. That's why I hated it when I see you suffer deeply because of those 'Impurities' within you; I wanted to see you smile, not saying that you're okay, because I can see that you're not.

Although you couldn't see it, I _can_; therefore, I'm telling you so that you'd stop that false pretense already. Don't you get tired from it? I feel pain, miserable, lonely for you. I suffer because of you, because you're not a burden—_don't you dare tell me that_—but because you're my friend.

You're my friend, you grumpy, little jerk! Do you hear me!? That's why I've done so many things for you! That's right, I've done the careers of being a father, a mother, a wife, and an older sis—I mean, _brother_! I've become the _whole_ family for you, you bastard, so don't you dare throw that away! I won't forgive you ever if you do that…because you're my first comrade—the only one I've truly trusted and cared for, the only one I'm comfortable with, the only person I love to be with…

I love you, Ea—you're my first love, just so you know, because you're my first friend, comrade, _everything_… okay, I've said it—you are every single thing to me, so smile for me, okay? I've never wanted that grumpy, low, ugly straight expression on your face again, alright? You'll get wrinkles if you do! Plus, I'm sure you'll never like Profe's way of dealing with wrinkles…

Oh, but why were you frowning at me like that? You know how much I dislike you frowning, don't you!? I've taught you how to smile, didn't I…?

_SWOOSH!_

"…Seems like you are the only one I failed to kill."

What? What am I saying? Ha, why does it seem so wrong? The way my lips moved? I–I've never have the intentions of— K_**I**_L**L** H**I**_M K_**I**L**L **_H_I**M K**I_L_**L H**I_M_ K_**I**_L**L** H_**I**_M **K**I_L_L _H_**I**M _**K**_IL**L** H_I_**M** K_**I**_L**L** H**I**_M K_**I**L**L **_H_I**M K**I_L_**L H**I_M_ K_**I**_L**L** H_**I**_M **K**I_L_L _H_**I**M _**K**_IL**L** H_I_**M** K_**I**_L**L** H**I**_M K_**I**L**L **_H_I**M K**I_L_**L H**I_M_ K_**I**_L**L** H_**I**_M **K**I_L_L _H_**I**M _**K**_IL**L** H_I_**M** K_**I**_L**L** H**I**_M K_**I**L**L **_H_I**M K**I_L_**L H**I_M_ K_**I**_L**L** H_**I**_M **K**I_L_L _H_**I**M _**K**_IL**L** H_I_**M** K_**I**_L**L** H**I**_M K_**I**L**L **_H_I**M K**I_L_**L H**I_M_ K_**I**_L**L** H_**I**_M **K**I_L_L _H_**I**M _**K**_IL**L** H_I_**M** K_**I**_L**L** H**I**_M K_**I**L**L **_H_I**M K**I_L_**L H**I_M_ K_**I**_L**L** H_**I**_M **K**I_L_L _H_**I**M _**K**_IL**L** H_I_**M KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM**

**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**

"Didn't you strongly wished for peace!?"

Um…why do you sound devastated? Have I done something wrong? What is it? I'm sorry, but I couldn't feel myself anymore; I don't have a clue to what I'm doing… Can you please tell me that all of this is just a **D**r_e_**a**_M_?

"…_I just couldn't do it_. If I can't erase either love or hate, _I'll just erase both of them._"

"What ridiculous idealism…!"

Hey, Ea.

"No, it's possible for me if I have Verloren's power… because unlike him, I don't have love or hate inside me; I can paint this world with pure darkness. So, what do you think? If you agree to join hands with me, I'll—"

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!"

So, I've realized something today.

"That means you're _Ea_, former General Miroku's Begleiter, _Kal Ien_."

"You've run out of luck by coming inside this Book of Hades."

Did you know what I've like most about you?

"Isolating the source of the infection from both human world and heaven is the best way. That's what you're saying."

"No, you're not just a bug. You've purified enough darkness. All that's left is for me to purify here your darkness forever, that's why you do not have to suffer… any more than this…"

I really like the way your beautiful eyes looked at me—at first _lovingly_, then now, _hatefully._

"**Ea**, y**O**_u_'**r**_e _**s**_o_F**t**."

So that's why I took your sight from you.

"I do not wish for my own redemption; what I wish for is—"

I didn't want you to look at the deformed me, Ea. I've gone broken, far too unreachable in this darkness.

"Landkarte… I'm sorry… I couldn't… _It's not that there's nothing; that was, because you…_"

Look, I can't even remember what you said at that time!

It seemed like what we had all these years...is only a _**blur**_.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Who would've thought that writing about two sides of Landkarte would be so much fun since it took me half the night (it was really morning now though when I edit/published it); he's just too cute to write about! Also, a big thank you to **Shinku Tsuu-ki **for giving me an idea through that question of yours! I hope you like this!

Ahem, anyway, this oneshot can be called as a **spin-off** to _**Blinded, **_whatever that's called or something, having some of Landkarte inputted with Ea here. _**Blurred **_is supposed to be a drabble, but I'm satisfied with its outcome. _Maybe _I'll try writing something about Hyuuga-sama next? 8D

**TO ALL OF YOU, **thank you very much for giving time to read my fic! Reviews and criticisms are appreciated, too~! C:


End file.
